Forgotten Party
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Yukari and Hiro go to Paris for Yukari's fashion show. While there, she must model the clothes of Paradise Kiss. And she must get overcome her feelings for George.


**Forgotten Party**

By Sashi Mizumoto

**A/N: I WANT TO SAY THIS RIGHT AWAY. I HAVE ONLY SEEN THE ANIME. SO, DO NOT BLAME ME IF THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN THE MANGA. I'M NOT GOING TO ACCEPT FLAMES BECAUSE PEOPLE DON'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

With that out of the way. I go to search for some ParaKiss fanfictions, right? And I find that there are none above 25000 words! So naturally, I am here to change that. Please help me as much as you can with real criticism!

Kindest regards,

Sashi

Disclaimer: I do not own ParaKiss. If I did, I would show Isabella mad for once.

* * *

**Stage 1: Paris and Fashion

* * *

**

Yukari snapped the last clasp on her suitcase closed and she fell to the floor with a sigh. She closed her eyes to rest for a minute, but this moment was interrupted as someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Yukari, are you ready to leave?" Yukari sighed in annoyance. "Yes Hiro! Give me a minute!" She stood rather reluctantly and grunted as she picked up her bag. Raising her long leg into the air, she fiercely kicked her door open. Unfortunately, Hiro had chosen that minute to come to knock on her door, and so he went flying. Yukari ran over to him, throwing her suitcase to the side.

"Hiro, are you all right?" Hiro smiled up at her and stood up. "Oh believe me, I'm used to your violent tirades. I had to get used to them. How else would I have survived for this long?" Yukari glared at him and hit him gently on his head and picking up her thrown suitcase with a now determined air about her. Hiro shook his head and laughed. "You're so cute Yukari." Yukari looked at him in shock and blushed a bright red. "Oh stop Hiro." Hiro looked at her in surprise. "You would think you'd be used to compliments by now." He was about to continue when the doorbell rang. He jogged over to the door and when he opened it, was embraced fiercely by an older man, then again by an older woman. Yukari entered the room and smiled. "Hello mother, hello father." Hiro's parents ran over to Yukari and hugged her. "Oh, where's little Kana?"

Kana was Yukari and Hiro's little girl. Yukari had become pregnant a few months after her marriage to Hiro, and had given birth to a beautiful little girl. She had large mocha eyes that seemed to shine every time she saw her parents, black hair that was soft to the touch, and a smile with small dimples that made everyone squeal in glee. Yukari was especially fond of Kana's little fingers and little toes.

"Kana's in our room. Don't worry, she's still sleeping. Emergency phone numbers are on the refrigerator, as well as how to mix the formula, and anything else you might need. Please take good care of her." Yukari bowed politely and Hiro's parents smiled at her. "Thank you Yukari. Take care of our little Hiro." Hiro blushed and hid his face in his hands. "Mom, Dad..." Yukari and Hiro exchanged hugs with his parents and smiled at their apartment once more before departing for the airport.

* * *

Yukari and Hiro raced towards the gate, Yukari's hair flying as she ran. She glared at Hiro. "If we had left earlier, we wouldn't have to be running around this damn airport!" Hiro rolled his eyes. "Of course not. But we didn't leave earlier because you had to put your makeup on. I remember the days you never even wore makeup." Now it was Yukari's turn to roll her eyes in frustration and she whipped out the tickets as they reached the entrance to the airplane. The attendant checked the tickets and smiled happily. "You're just in time! We're about to leave!"

Yukari grumbled as she looked for their seats. When she finally found them, she plopped down in her seat in relief and watched Hiro slowly climb into his. She turned and saw that another man was sitting on the other side of her, and she inwardly grimaced when he winked at her in an attempted seductive way. A stench of alcohol emitted from him and wafted towards Yukari. She turned away from him uncomfortably and tried to strike up a conversation with Hiro. However, this mysterious man was apparently trying to prevent this.

"You know, you're an extremely pretty lady." Yukari turned towards him and had to bite her tongue to make sure she didn't spit insults out at him. "Well thank you." The man wrapped his arm around her thin frame and this time she twitched. She held her hand back so she wouldn't punch this man in the face. "Wanna join the mile high club?" Yukari glared at him. This was it. She couldn't take it anymore. "Listen pal, there's no way in hell I'd want to screw you in a freakin' bathroom!" Yukari gasped as she saw everyone's head turn towards her. Her cheeks tinged with red in embarrassment and she felt Hiro's protective arm wrap around her, pushing away this stranger's arm.

"Look pal, I don't know who you think you are, but keep your hands off of my wife." Yukari looked at Hiro in shock. "Hiro..." She had never seen Hiro look so angry. The man smirked and his eyes trailed down to Yukari's chest. He looked back at her face and placed a hand on her knee. "Listen, how about you and me go in back for a quickie, okay?" This was all even Hiro could take. In anger, both he and Yukari punched him at the same time. The man was kicked off the plane for causing a disturbance, and Yukari and Hiro were bumped up to first class in an apology made by the airline. Naturally, neither of them had any objections to this.

* * *

As they searched for their luggage, Yukari played with a piece of hair awkwardly. She glanced over at Hiro and smiled. "Why Hiro, I didn't know you cared!" Hiro coughed. "Well of course! No one likes it when some drunkard hits on their wife and offers them a membership to the mile high club." Yukari chuckled and wrapped her arm around his in order to comfort him slightly. He pouted. "Sometimes I wish you were ugly. Just so guys would leave you alone." Yukari glared and smacked him on the head gently. "If I was ugly, I wouldn't be a model. And we would have less money. And we wouldn't be able to go to Paris in the first place." Hiro glanced at her suspiciously. "I thought you said this trip was purely business." Yukari nodded. "It is. I'm just using that as an example." She finally saw their bags and quickly grabbed them. "Here, let's go find our hotel, all right?"

* * *

Yukari gasped as she entered the hotel room. Her manager had told her she had gotten an exclusive suite, but Yukari had not been prepared for something as extravagant as this. Crimson and gold swam in Yukari's vision. The bedsheets were a dark crimson, while the quilt was a dark gold, and beaded with small white beads that resembled pearls. Complimentary chocolates had been left on the red pillows and the golden curtains had been drawn back to let the extraordinary amount of sunlight into the room. The gold seemed to shimmer, and Yukari was afraid to touch it, as if it might break if not handled delicately enough.

Hiro poked her on the back of the neck to snap her out of her reverie. "Oy, let me put the stuff down." Yukari moved and dropped her suitcase next to the bed. "Which side of the bed do you want?" Hiro glanced at her. "Doesn't matter to me. Are we even going to be sleeping that much?" Yukari blushed and shook her head. "Of course not. I just want you to be comfortable." Hiro shrugged. "I don't care, just pick a side to sleep on Yukari."

The couple got themselves settled into the room quite nicely, and decided to tour a bit of the town. "You know Yukari, this is probably the one day that we have to relax." Yukari had been scheduled to participate as a model in a fashion show to promote a new brand, and Hiro was to give a lecture to aspiring psychologists.

"Oh Hiro, let's go see L'Opera Garnier! Or the Eiffel Tower! Or the Louvre!" Hiro shook his head with a smile. "How about we look at the smaller parts of town? After all, you can see the Eiffel Tower from our hotel window." Yukari pouted, but reluctantly agreed in the end.

Over the day, they went to a small bakery that smelled sweetly of cinnamon and vanilla, multiple flower shops, and then, because Yukari wouldn't stop complaining, Hiro took her to the places she had wanted to see earlier (though the ride up the Eiffel Tower freaked her out a bit). At the end of the day, Yukari's arms were full of shopping bags filled to the brim with various shoes and clothes.

* * *

When they entered their room, Yukari was shocked to find a candlelight dinner prepared for the two of them. She looked over at Hiro and he grinned. "I thought this would be a nice way to celebrate the trip." Yukari put down her bags and, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Thank you Hiro."

They sat down and Yukari slowly cut into her fillet mignon. She watched the shadows from the candles flicker across Hiro's face, and took a sip of the wine. After about three or four sips, she was feeling slightly dizzy. Hiro looked away from his salmon to see that she was looking slightly green. "Ah! Yukari! I forgot I can't give you any alcohol!" He took away the wine glass and placed it away from her before putting his hand against her forehead. He helped her stand, and led her to the bed. "Come on, you're almost there!" Slowly, he lifted the sheets and tucked her in. However, she got herself up again and started to undress. Hiro blushed a bright red and proceeded to undress as well.

* * *

Yukari stirred slightly as a thin layer of sunlight gently hit her. She let out a small moan and stretched her long arms in front of her, and released a small sigh of relief. As she turned a bit, she looked at Hiro's face and smiled. She leaned towards him and rested her head on his bare torso. As the scent of roses filled the room, Hiro's eyes opened lazily and he wrapped an arm gently around Yukari's naked shoulders. He pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Yukari nodded and looked up at him. "Yes. The beds here are so comfortable." Hiro nodded and kissed her neck playfully. "Would you like some breakfast?" Yukari bolted up from bed and nodded. "How about some pancakes? Or waffles? I like waffles! With powdered sugar and strawberries!" Hiro chuckled. "I never understand how you can eat so much, but not gain weight." Yukari blushed in embarrassment and smacked him in the face lightly with her white pillow. "Oh shush you! Let's just get on with it and get our breakfasts!" She slid off the bed and started to walk towards the cabinet with her clothes, but was pulled back into bed when Hiro wrapped his arm around her waist. Yukari's blush deepened and she squirmed lightly in his arms. "What are you doing Hiro?" Hiro kissed her neck again and slid his hand across her bare stomach. "Don't leave yet Yukari. The day's just begun."

* * *

Yukari nibbled on the strawberry delicately as the hotel's dining room slowly filled. Her usually straight raven hair now hung over her shoulders in small ringlets, a result from her recent photo shoot that she had participated in just before they left for Paris. Hiro temporarily ignored his chocolate chip pancakes as he watched Yukari eat. He seemed almost hypnotized by her beauty and he thought of her.

'Yukari. How long have we been together now? A year? A little over a year? And even in that time, I feel as though I barely know you. You're such a complex person. Will I ever be able to completely understand you? Perhaps things would be more fun if I didn't.' Hiro blinked as he felt Yukari's eyes burning into him. He blushed in embarrassment and quickly shoveled bits of pancake into his mouth. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Do I have something on my face?" She ran her fingertips over her cheeks . Hiro shook his head and smiled. "No, I was just looking at you. I love you, Yukari." Yukari blushed and smiled a bit as well. "I love you too, Hiro." Finishing her strawberry, she leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You know, I'm sorry I can't go sightseeing much with you today. I thought I was done with work, but apparently not." Hiro pouted. "What are you doing today anyway?" Yukari stabbed her waffle with her fork. "I'm going to be in a fashion show tonight. For some new clothing line. I don't know many of the details yet though. Do you want to come watch tonight?" Hiro nodded. "All right. Paris wouldn't be fun without you anyway."

Yukari and Hiro entered their hotel room again. Yukari patted her stomach and whined. "Oh, why did I have to eat waffles? I've gained weight!" Hiro pinched her arm gently and she squeaked. "Really? It seems to me as though you should be eating more." Yukari was about to reply when the phone rang. Yukari shot Hiro a glare as she reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" Yukari was surprised to hear the voice of her manager. "Hello! Are you going to tell me about the show tonight?" There was a long pause, and suddenly Yukari felt uneasy. "Well?" Her manager's voice was clear, but seemed somewhat hesitant. "Well, there's this new fashion line that had started awhile ago, but not for wholesale. Now they're selling to the public. I think you've heard of it. Paradise Kiss."

Yukari felt her breath stop. She had a bad feeling it would be Paradise Kiss, but she had been hoping she was wrong. Apparently, hoping wasn't enough. "I've heard of it. I used to model for them." Her manager's voice brightened. "Well, that's good! The designer is George Koizumi-" After hearing George's name, Yukari blanked out. 'George. George. GEORGE.' Thoughts of George flashed through her mind. When he gave her that rose in place of her student handbook. When he met her at the library. All the times he drove her home in that ridiculous car. All the times he kissed her. Touched her. Made love to her.

"Yukari? Yukari? YUKARI?" Yukari blinked wildly and screamed, "YES?" Her manager paused and sighed. "Are you sure you're all right with this?" Yukari nodded, despite the fact her manager couldn't see that, and smirked. "Of course I'll be all right. I might not even see him." Hiro walked into the room, but stopped when he heard 'him'.

"Oh please Yukari. He'll want to know who's modeling his clothes. And when he finds out that it's you-" Yukari interrupted quite forcefully. "Look, if I do talk to George, it's strictly business! I'm married now, and I love Hiro! I have a daughter! George was in the past." Hiro looked at her anxiously before returning to the bathroom.

"All right, if you say so. Remember to meet me outside your hotel, all right? I'll have a limo ready to take you to the show." Yukari's eyes lit up. "Did you say LIMO?" Her manager's laugh resounded clearly over the phone. "Yes, Yukari. A LIMO. A form of transportation used for important events. Now listen, I have to go. I need to help another client of mine. She's going to be in the show with you! Bye!" Her manager hung up, and Yukari looked at the phone for a minute before hanging up.

'George... Miwako... Arashi... Isabella...'

"George..."

* * *

Miwako and Arashi had stayed in Japan. Miwako was helping Mikako at Happy Berry while Arashi was still playing in The Babys. He had recently come back from his successful tour in America, and couldn't help but feel proud. Miwako was in charge of the sewing department of Happy Berry. The two had plans to be married soon.

Isabella had left with George. That was the most that Yukari knew. Neither George or Isabella had written back to her, and Yukari took that as a hint that she should probably just leave them alone. 'They're probably better off without me anyway.'

* * *

Yukari stepped into the limo and waited for Hiro to hurry. When he reached the limo, he was panting. "Sorry! I couldn't get the stupid hotel key to work." Yukari frowned. "I'll forgive you this time!" Hiro smiled. "So, is the fashion show tonight?" Yukari shook her head. "The rehearsal's tonight, but the actual show is tomorrow night. Do you think you'll be able to make it?" Hiro pondered for a moment before taking out a small palm pilot. After a few clicks, he nodded. "I can make it if I cancel the dinner with Dr. Delacroix. And you're more important than he is anyway." Yukari blushed and smiled. "Thank you. Maybe I should come to your speech." Hiro laughed. "You'd be incredibly bored." Yukari pouted. "I don't care. You're the one giving the speech."

As they reached their destination, Yukari felt butterflies building up in her stomach. 'I really don't want to run into George. I really don't. I never wanted to see him again.' She put her hand over her stomach nervously and Hiro smiled. "Look, you didn't gain any weight, all right? You're fine." Yukari smiled and laughed sheepishly. "Oh, right! Nope, I didn't gain any! None at all!" Hiro took Yukari's hand in his and gently hugged it. Yukari felt her wedding ring press into her finger. She looked up at Hiro.

"It will be all right. I promise you. I'll lead you. You can depend on me." Yukari looked at him for a moment with a blank expression before glaring and saying, "I don't need a man." She pulled her hand out of his and stepped out of the limo. Hiro hurried after her. "I'm not saying you need a man, or just anyone! I meant me!" Yukari wouldn't turn around. Hiro glared. "And you seem to need George!" Yukari stopped in her tracks and turned to Hiro. He stopped and quickly realized that he shouldn't have said that. Yukari looked down at the ground. "Who are you to tell me what or who I need or not?" She turned on her heel and kept walking. 'I don't care if he's trying to do what HE thinks is best for me. I'll decide what to do.'

"Now Yukari, here's the outfit you'll be wearing tonight." Yukari watched as her manager pulled a dress off the rack. She gasped. The dress was a black silk dress that was decorated with red beads in the patterns of roses. Quickly, she was reminded of the dress that George had made for the fashion show when she first modeled for him. 'It's so much like it...' She ran her fingers over the skirt when a deep male voice penetrated her ears. "Yukari?" She turned quickly, resulting in a kink in her neck.

"George...!"

* * *

**End of Stage 1: Paris and Fashion

* * *

**

**A/N: **This actually took me a really short amount of time to write. And I tried to slow it down, since most of my fanfictions are really fast. Constructive criticism would be nice!


End file.
